romerus the hedgehog
by sovietbiscut
Summary: Basicly, to sum it up, its kind of a new fan made sonic character. I am rewriting this and I don't know what will happen next, and by that I mean I am still thing about it. Possible blood and such.
1. Chapter 1

My first short fan fiction on the internet.

Romerus the hedgehog

Proluge

7 year old ,orange hedgehog, Romerus laid in bed as he waited for his parents to read him a story before he went to sleep. When they came in the room they carried one of his favorite story books, it was about a blue hedgehog who went all over Mobius to help others. When they reached chapter 5 of the book and romerus was about to fall asleep he noticed a sudden silence. "Mom, dad?" He called as he looked over both sides of his bed but no signs of his parentas and for 20 years he couldn't find them.

Chapter 1: crime doesn't pay. Or does it?

**Mobius time: 3237**

**On the border of the united federation and mobian lands.**

"Get back here you thieving worm!" Yelled a man as he attempted to catch romerus who is wearing a mask to keep his face hidden as he went about his 'business'. Then as if out of thin air came a blue blur racing past the man and in front of romerus.

"Mobians like us shouldn't take stuff that isn't ours." the blue hedgehog says. Romerus replies by running across the hedgehog seems familiar Romerus thinks to himself. But as he was running it turns out Romerus was about 3 or 4 seconds slower than the blue hedgehog. when the blue hedgehog was close enough he took both romerus's wallet and the man's money. By the time romerus finds out he lost his monery he is was back at his camp in a forest the locals call the haunted woods. " where's m- oh." He tells himself as he figures that the blue hedgehog took his wallet.

he pulls his mask off and he grabs his small shopping bag where he stores most of his stuff (hey, beggers can't be choosers) and pulls out some pen and paper. He checks off his 3rd town or city that he can't enter because he enter because he got caught. As he finished updating the paper he lies down to rest when the sound of robotic footsteps,which is more like stomping echose through the trees. Romerus looks at the trees smiles, these woods belong to him. Sally acorn and everyone else never enter this place mostly because of things that our orange hedgehog did to make the place "haunted" so why would they enter? He hides in his Forest as the swat bot parade passes, but they stop. Silence came by as quickly as it had left when Romerus heard the sounds of massive saws. Realizing that he could lose the rest of his mobiums, and other valuable items and a gold necklace that could be destroyed, he rushes to his camp to grab as much as he could hold and decides that central city in the united fed would be the safest place for now, knowing that his makeshift home for almost 13 years now begins to turn into a uninhabitable plain, void of the beauty it once called is own. Romerus's destination was a month's time of a trip if he walked fast enough so hitchhiking would be smart. After about an hour he spots a road and a fairly busy road at that. He holds out his thumb to try and get a ride and the viechle to pull over is a funky VW camper style van.

When the door opens the first thing Romerus notices is a green hedgehog with a orange fanny pack and a red vest. "Hey," the green hedgehog says, "come onboard, hey wait. Your as orange as my fanny pack. Wierd."

"Thanks, where you heading?"

"central city. You?"

"Same actually."

"that's convi-"

the green hedgehog gets caught off by a blue hedgehog. "Hey manic, why did we stop and who are you yakking t-, you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: busted

"Me?" Romerus says, like he never met this blue hedgehog,but this doesn't fool him. "Yea you, your that pickpocket"

"like me!" manic says "please can we keep him sonic?"

the one manic called sonic answers "fine, but he better keep to himself, or he'll walk."

Romerus climbs on and takes a seat in the front with manic as he tries to remember where he has heard the name sonic, while sonic and pink colored hedgehog named sonia play a board game of some sort, maybe chess. Manic notices the bag romerus has, upon seeing some valuable items in the bag he takes his left hand and reaches for it. He grabs a gold neckalce Romerus grabs his arm and says

"I see you reaching for my mothers necklace, and I am not giving it away."

"fine," he says disapointed. " but how did you get your mom's neckalce,?"

"Long story short, when I was 7 my parents were reading me a story when suddenly they just vanished, so I took my mothers necklace as reminder of her."

"I can relate. I mean we are looking for our mother but our we at least know she's OK but you. Who knows?" Manic replies.

"oh hey," romerus tells manic "you know those 'haunted' woods?"

"yea?"

"I was the ghost of those woods and not to long ago a massive amount of robots started clearing the place and I mean massive."

"Can you give an estimate?" Manic says curiously.

"yes, about 230 of em. But what was so important about the forest?"

Romerus remebers that the forest he lived in was rich with ore, and the robots were made from that special ore. Which ment that they would multiply but the masses once that found the ore veins.

OK so this is where I let you make some ideas for me so start reviewing and messaging me.


End file.
